The invention relates to a motor vehicle having an Internet connection and at least two computer units to which at least one operating location respectively is assigned for using the Internet, each operating location comprising at least one display unit and operating devices. By each of the at least two computer units, at least one browser application for the display of Internet pages is implementable such that, by use of the input devices, Internet pages can be called at each operating location via Internet addresses and can be displayed on the display unit.
A calling of Internet pages using Internet addresses (frequently also called URLs) typically takes place in that either the Internet address is input alphanumerically or in that a previously set so-called bookmark is called, or in that a previously used Internet address stored in a so-called browser history is selected. The selection from the Internet addresses stored in the browser history can be facilitated in that, if a desired Internet address is only partially alphanumerically entered in an operating dialog, either the desired Internet address is automatically completed by means of the browser history, or Internet addresses from the browser history preselected on the basis of the partially alphanumerical input are displayed on the display unit of the second operating location in order to select one of these Internet addresses and thereby cause an address input.
The providing of several operating locations for the display of Internet pages is known in motor vehicles, particularly for a circumstance in which, in addition to the display of Internet pages on a central information display, which may be arranged, for example, in the center of the instrument panel of the motor vehicle, a so-called rear seat entertainment system is provided by which Internet pages can also be viewed on one or even more display units in the rear of the motor vehicle.
It is an object of the present invention to increase the operating comfort when using the Internet at several operating locations in a motor vehicle.
This object is achieved by a motor vehicle having an Internet connection and at least two computer units to which at least one operating location respectively is assigned for using the Internet, each operating location including at least one display unit and operating devices. By each computer unit, at least one browser application for the display of Internet pages is implementable such that, by use of input devices, Internet pages can be called at each operating location via Internet addresses and can be displayed on the display unit. An Internet address used at a first operating location, which is assigned to a first computer unit, can be automatically stored in a central address memory such that the Internet address can be made available by an access taking place from a second computer unit to the address memory at a second operating location assigned to the second computer unit, in order to permit a facilitated address input by way of the operating devices of the second operating location.
Advantageously, an Internet address used at a first operating location, which is assigned to a first computer unit, can be automatically stored in a central address memory such that the Internet address can be made available by an access taking place from a second computer unit to the address memory at a second operating location assigned to this second computer unit, in order to permit a facilitated address input by way of the operating devices of the second operating location. In this case, the facilitated address input can be made possible particularly in that an only partially implemented alphanumerical input of the Internet address is automatically completed, and/or in that a plurality of Internet addresses stored in the address memory can be displayed on the display unit of the second operating location and an Internet address can be selected from the displayed plurality of Internet addresses by the operating devices of the second operating location in order to cause an address input.
While it is known from the state of the art to carry a so-called browser history in a respective separate manner “locally” for a single operating location or for several operating locations, a central browser history is now created for several operating locations within a motor vehicle—even if these operating locations are assigned to different computer units. Internet addresses that were used at a first operating location (for example, on the left in the rear of the motor vehicle) are available at a second operating location (for example, in the front of the motor vehicle) for the facilitated address input. As a result, different users can profit from one another, on the one hand, but, on the other hand, one and the same user, who uses different operating locations at different times for surfing the Internet, can profit from his earlier inputs.
Preferably, the storing of Internet addresses in the browser history can be implemented from any operating location without any authentication. Furthermore, preferably all Internet addresses stored in the browser history are made available at any operating location without any authentication. Both preferably take place automatically and without further prompting or operating actions by the user or users. Despite the use of different operating locations, this results in operating comfort of a single operating location even if the used operating locations are assigned to different computer units. An authentication of the user, i.e., an authorization check, particularly by way of a user name and password inquiry, will not be necessary because the vehicle itself represents a closed system where other access restrictions (vehicle locking system, alarm system, etc.) ensure that only trustworthy persons have access to the above-mentioned operating locations. Not even the storing of authorization information, particularly a user name and password, (which, as a rule, is connected with security risks that cannot be calculated) is therefore required.
According to a first advantageous embodiment of the invention, the first and the second computer unit are connected with one another by way of a bus connection, and the central address memory is arranged in a third computer unit which is connected with the first and the second computer unit also by way of a bus connection. The first and the second computer units will then “have equal access” with respect to the storage and retrieval of Internet addresses. They are also not burdened by application software, data to be stored and/or data traffic in connection with the management of the stored Internet addresses. Preferably, a third computer unit is selected which is present in the motor vehicle anyhow and is equipped with corresponding resources and/or communication possibilities.
According to a second advantageous embodiment of the invention, the first and the second computer unit are connected with one another by way of a bus connection, and the central address memory is arranged in the second computer unit. The storage and retrieval of Internet addresses can then take place from an operating location assigned to the second computer unit without causing data traffic on the data bus. This will be an advantage particularly when the operating location or locations, which is/are assigned to the second computer unit, is/are clearly used more frequently and/or more intensively than that operating location or those operating locations which is/are assigned to the first computer unit. A preferred example of an application case is that the first computer unit is constructed as a control device in a rear seat entertainment system of the motor vehicle, and that the second computer unit is constructed as a head unit of the motor vehicle. In this application case, two operating locations (one at the rear left, one at the rear right) are preferably assigned to the control device in the rear seat entertainment system, while only one operating location is assigned to the head unit, the display unit of this operating location preferably being embodied by a central information display of the motor vehicle.
In the case of the first above-mentioned embodiment of the invention as well as in the case of the second above-mentioned embodiment of the invention, the computer unit, in which the address memory is arranged, preferably executes an address management module, by which the address memory is managed. Such an address management module is preferably designed to be expandable in order to be able to centrally manage, in addition to Internet addresses, under certain circumstances, also other helpful browser data beyond operating locations and beyond computer units.
If several operating locations are assigned to a computer unit, it is particularly efficient to operate these operating locations such that a logic instance of the browser application can be implemented by the computer unit for each of the operating locations. In the above-mentioned case in which two operating locations are assigned to a control device that is part of the rear seat entertainment system of the motor vehicle, a logic instance of the browser application can therefore preferably be implemented by the control device for each of the two operating locations.
According to a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, the above-mentioned browser application includes especially a proprietary man-system interface module and an HTML rendering module implemented particularly by open-source components, which HTML rendering module interacts exclusively with the man-system interface module. The “stripped” display functionality can therefore be provided in a cost-effective and mass-compatible manner “off the shelf” by the HTML rendering module, while an Internet address management functionality adapted to the technical realities of the equipment existing in the motor vehicle, its communication architecture and its communication protocols can be incorporated in the man-system interface module. A corresponding modular design is also advantageous for a producer-specific or even vehicle-specific design of operating surfaces. If the design of operating surfaces and the Internet address management functionality are integrated in a joint proprietary man-system interface module, the HTML rendering module can continue to be unaffected thereby, without having to create an additional module.
According to an advantageous further development of the invention, the address memory or a computer unit including the address memory has a data interface, and the motor vehicle has communication devices for the wireless communication with a stationary service device, particularly a so-called backend. Internet addresses transmitted in a wireless manner from the service device to the motor vehicle can then be entered in the address memory by way of the data interface. Furthermore, the service device can directly or indirectly provide an Internet portal or another Internet application, where—then naturally with an authorization check—Internet addresses can be comfortably input and managed from a stationary computer working station in order to then transmit them in a wireless manner into the motor vehicle. Likewise, advantageously, Internet addresses can be retrieved from the motor vehicle from such an Internet portal in order to perhaps revise and/or archive such Internet addresses.
According to an independently inventive further development of the present invention, in addition, bookmarks can be set and retrieved at each operating location—specifically such that a bookmark set at a first operating location, which is assigned to a first computer unit, can be stored in a central bookmark memory such that the bookmark can be retrieved by an access taking place by a second computer unit to the bookmark memory at a second operating location which is assigned to this second computer unit.
The bookmark memory can especially be arranged in the same computer unit as the address memory, particularly in the same memory unit of this computer unit, and can be managed by a profile management module implemented by this computer unit.
Independently of the focus on management of Internet addresses otherwise endeavored in the present application—an alternative embodiment based on very similar considerations is inventive, specifically a motor vehicle having an Internet connection and at least two computer units to which, in each case, at least one operating location for Internet use is assigned, each operating location comprising at least one display unit and operating devices. By means of each computer unit, at least one browser application for displaying Internet pages is implementable such that Internet addresses can be called at each operating location by use of input devices on the basis of Internet addresses and can be displayed on the display unit. So-called bookmarks for certain Internet addresses can be set at each operating location. The alternative concept is characterized in that a bookmark set at a first operating location, which is assigned to a first computer unit, can be stored in a central bookmark memory such that the bookmark can be retrieved by an access carried out by a second computer unit to the bookmark memory at a second operating location which is assigned to this second computer unit.
According to an alternative embodiment, the motor vehicle is preferably characterized in that the storing of bookmarks in the bookmark memory can be carried out from any operating location without authentication, i.e. without any authorization check, and that all bookmarks stored in the bookmark memory can be provided at any operating location without authentication, i.e. without any authorization check.
According to another aspect, the motor vehicle is preferably characterized, as an alternative or in addition, in that the first and second computer units are connected with one another by way of a bus connection, and in that the central bookmark memory is arranged in a third computer unit which is connected with the first and the second computer unit also by way of a bus connection.
However, according to another aspect, the motor vehicle may advantageously also be characterized in that the first and second computer units are connected with one another by way of a bus connection, and in that the central bookmark memory is arranged in the second computer unit.
According to another aspect, the motor vehicle is preferably additionally characterized in that the computer unit, in which the bookmark memory is arranged, implements a bookmark management module by which the bookmark memory is managed.
According to yet another aspect, the motor vehicle is preferably characterized, as an alternative or in addition, in that the first and second computer units are connected with one another by way of a bus connection. The first computer unit is constructed as a control device for a rear seat entertainment system of the motor vehicle. The second computer unit is constructed as a head unit of the motor vehicle.
According to still yet another aspect, the motor vehicle is preferably additionally characterized in that two operating locations are assigned to the control device for the rear seat entertainment system of the motor vehicle. A logic instance of the browser application can therefore be implemented by the control device for each of the two operating locations.
According to another aspect, the motor vehicle is preferably characterized, as an alternative or in addition, in that the browser arrangement includes, in particular, a proprietary man-machine interface module and an HTML rendering module implemented particularly by open-source components. The HTML rendering module interacts exclusively with the man-machine interface module.
According to a further aspect, the motor vehicle is preferably characterized, as an alternative or in addition, in that the bookmark memory or a computer unit including the bookmark memory has a data interface. The motor vehicle has communication devices for the wireless communication with a stationary service device, particularly a so-called backend. Bookmarks transmitted in a wireless manner from the service device to the motor vehicle can be entered into the bookmark memory by way of the data interface.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.